queens_of_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Eurythmatics
The 'Eurythmatics '''are a collegiate mathlete team who secretly are assassins. They all have tattoos of CLXXXVII, the roman numeral 187 (which is slang police code for murder). Several of them are not very good at math and thus their cover story can seem to be a little thin. The Team Morningstar ''"No one knows I'm extremely attractive." * Player: Fraya Love * Race: Aarakocra * Class: Monk * Background: Noble * Proficiency: History, Persuasion, Gambling Cards * Appearance: Barn Owl Aarakocra with feathery down-like hair, done up in a bun, and wings as well as arms. When she lets down her hair and takes off her glasses she reveals she is 'secretly hot'. * Equipment: Fine clothes, a signet ring, a scroll of pedigree, and a purse of 25 golds as equipment. * Feature: Position of Privilege Morningstar is a princess of a mountain kingdom, daughter of Thoth and Valkyrie. Like all of her people, she was taught the martial arts of monks growing up. When her sister, Athena, was kidnapped, she used those skills to rescue her. This gave her a taste for blood so she continued to use these skills and became an assassin, and eventually a teacher leading a new team of young assassins. Mr. M "All right. Let's get mathmatic." * Player: Matt Baume * Race: Tabaxi * Class: Cleric * Background: Smuggler * Proficiency: Athletics, Deception, Water Vehicles * Appearance: A hairless cat in a black turtleneck and black beret. Always has resting bitch face. Has a tattoo of an unknown city on his body somewhere. * Equipment: Leather vest, leather boots, common clothes, leather pouch of 15 gold * Feature: Down Low - connection to network of smuggler safe houses Mr. M is an art thief, who only steals art from those who collect it for the sake of money and value. He gives the art he steals to clients who value the work itself, in exchange for their story about why they love the art they collect so much. After stealing a necklace from Morningstar, she recruited him into her organization. He often captains the team's yacht. Mr. M is obsessed with trying to discover the secrets of the strange ancient city tattooed on his body, and purrs loudly whenever happy. Nocturna "I'm gonna slight of hand your mortgage and like swipe swipe... paid." * Player: Londyn Bradshaw * Race: Aasimar * Class: Wizard * Background: Urchin * Proficiency: Sleight of Hand, Stealth, Thieves Tools, Disguise Kit * Appearance: Goth girl with dark blue hair, pale skin, sweater crop top with a hood that is usually up, and thigh high boots. When the hood comes down, a blue halo like glow appears around her head. Her eyes glow when she uses her power and there is a halfmoon symbol on her forehead. Her wings, when they manifest are black and torn. * Equipment: Small knife, map of her city, pet mouse, common clothes, pouch with 10 gold. * Feature: City Secrets Raised as an orphan in the foster care system, Nocturna learned to fend for herself. She knows nothing about her past and how she came to have celestial features, but has used her skills to bring as much stability to her life as possible. It is likely she grew up with Osha, for at least a time. She dislikes that she cannot fly with her wings. Non "I'm feeling thirty, dirty, and flirty. Several times. Over and Over Again." * Player: Arson Nicki * Race: Changeling * Class: Rogue * Background: Charlatan * Proficiency: Deception, Intimidation, Sleight of Hand, Forgery, Disguise Kit, Painter's Supplies * Appearance: Always changing, rarely staying in one form. Default form is blank faced, genderless, and wears a black tunic that could be a shirt or dress. * Equipment: Fine clothes, disguise kit, con supplies, pouch of 15 gold * Feature: False Identity Non is the perpetual 'new girl', coming into a new town wide eyed and naive, but then charms everyone around them and takes everything they have before fleeing to a new town. In addition to changing form, they also have a second identity they can take on, a Bugbear Fursona named Bearbug. Osha Funshine "She investigates work place crimes." * Player: Butylene O'Kipple * Race: Shifter * Class: Sorcerer (Wildmagic) * Background: Criminal * Proficiency: Deception, stealth, medicine, gaming set, and thieve's tools * Appearance: Yellow water resistant dress, ankle boots that look like galoshes, bear like hands. Think feminine Paddington Bear. * Equipment: Crowbar, dark common clothes (little black dress and black bob wig), and pouch of 15 gold. * Feature: Criminal Contacts As a child, Osha's parents had a disagreement with their landlord, who murdered then. Before the attack, they hid Osha in a hole in the ground that unknowingly had an elemental portal in it. Osha doesn't know this is how she gained her magical powers. Growing up in foster care after this, she met Nocturna. Despite having friends, she learned to fend for herself, stealing what she needed to survive. She is not aware of her shifter nature, though it is obvious to others. Each time she gets excited or aroused, she begins to develop further bear like features. Behind the Queens This group of characters was created as part of a bonus episode, Secretly Hot, in order to give the core cast of the queens a chance to develop a character from scratch to learn how the process works in D&D. At the time of recording it was not known if these characters would ever be used in an actual game. As of the episode's release, there was no further word if these characters would ever be played. Category:Player Characters Category:Alternate Continuity